mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O Assistente
|próximo=Morando Com o Inimigo |próximo-texto=Episódio seguinte }} *Doug Lieblich |Storyboarders=*Jordi Valbuena *Mickael Merigot |Direção= |Direção_dublagem= |Compositor= |Audiência=1.15https://twitter.com/SonOfTheBronx/status/549715644686811136 |Estreia-BRA=5 de junho de 2015 |Título-EUA=The Sidekick |Estreia-EUA=8 de novembro de 2014 |Num-EUA=1 |Título-FRA=Le Coéquipier |Estreia-FRA=19 de novembro de 2014 |Num-FRA=1 |Direção_dublagem-BRA=Renan Ribeiro |Tradução=Camila Andrade }} O Assistente é o primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada da . Este episódio é o primeiro ao total. Sinopse Durante uma missão contra Eggman e seu novo robô, Tails se machuca e Sonic quer protegê-lo demitindo ele. Agora Sonic procura um novo assistente e Tails e Eggman terão que brigar pelo cargo. Mas será que Eggman quer mesmo ser o novo assistente de Sonic? Sonic Boom: The Sidekick Durante uma perigosa batalha contra o Dr. Eggman, Tails é ferido e Sonic decide ser seu assistente é um trabalhos perigoso demais para o amigo. Sonic Boom 01 - Le partenaire idéal Tails é o melhor amigo de Sonic, e também é um companheiro de equipe para lutar contra o mau! Mas quando e terrível Dr. Eggman machuca Tails com seu novo robô, isso é demais. Sonic não quer colocar seu amigo em perigo, e ele decide que vai encontrar um novo assistente. Aparições Personagens *Amy Rose *Castor Exigente *Cubot *Dr. Eggman *Gato Selvagem *Knuckles o Equidna *Mike o Boi *Miles "Tails" Prower *Orbot *Robô-Fogo *Sonic o Ouriço *Walrus Child *Wolfie Locais *Mundo de Sonic Boom **Bygone Island ***Cabana de Sonic ***Vulcão **Covil do Dr. Eggman Objetos *Avião de Tails *Comunicador *Controlador de Pulso *Eggmóvel *Hoverboard *Ticket *Tornado Músicas *Música Tema *Música dos Créditos *Quando os Santos Enredo thumb|left|252px|Sonic discutindo com EggmanO episódio começa com Sonic correndo atrás de Dr. Eggman, onde acabam indo parar no vulcão onde ele estréia seu mais novo robô, o Robô-Fogo, onde Sonic discute sobre o nome do robô com ele, pois Robô-Fogo ainda não possuia seu lança chamas para ter "fogo" em seu nome, e que em seu nome teria que ser algo com suas garras, até que chega um momento onde Dr. Eggman se irrita e manda o seu robô atacar. Onde começa a correr atrás de Sonic, ai este começa a correr bem rápido para tentar fugir, onde logo aparece Tails voando no Tornado dizendo que já podia começar o plano traçado, onde chega em um ponto onde Sonic pula e Robô-Fogo também, onde enquanto estão um na direção do outro, até que Tails aparece com o Tornado e passa na frente de Sonic, invocando seu Raio de Energia e ele segura e vira e chuta o Robô-Fogo, então ele bate em um local onde cai e Eggman chega irritado dizendo para levantar, ele se levanta e atira sua garra nas asas do Tornado, fazendo Tails cair. Sonic tenta ir salvá-lo, mas Robô-Fogo surge em sua frente e ele usa seu Ataque Espiral, batendo em uma pedra que cai em cima dele. thumb|252px|Sonic ajuda TailsAssim, Sonic corre atrás de onde o Tornado cai, gritando o nome de Tails, e cheio de preocupação. Enquanto isso Dr. Eggman tira um ímã de seu Eggmóvel e tenta levantar Robô-Fogo, dizendo que ele estava muito pesado e devia queimar umas calorias. Quando Sonic chega ao local, pensa que Tails está morto mais põe a cabeça, onde localiza-se seu ouvido no peito de Tails, e acalma ao ouvir batidas no coração de Tails. thumb|left|252px|Sonic tenta explicar sobre a demissão de Tails para eleEle o levanta todo machucado e promete que nunca mais deixaria uma coisa assim acontecer. Onde ao acordar em casa, Sonic fica animado ao ver Tails consciente onde ele diz que já está pronto para trabalhar novamente e Sonic conversa com ele dizendo que não o queria mais como seu assistente. Tails fica desentendido e pergunta o que havia acontecido, Sonic abre a porta rapidamente dizendo que ele havia sendo demitido, assim entendendo. Sonic aparece olhando para seu panfleto dizendo para que a sombra na forma de Tails não ficasse o olhando, e que havia escolhido o melhor para a segurança dele. Até que Sonic pendura em uma árvore, que inclusive Eggman viu um e teve um plano quando discutia sobre o panfleto com seus robôs, Orbot e Cubot no seu covil. thumb|252px|A performance de Amy para a tentativa de ser a nova assistenteApós um tempo, várias pessoas aparecem na porta pra se inscreverem para a vaga de assistente. Amy era a primeira candidata, onde dizia muita coisa boa sobre ela mesman e Sonic diz que já sabia quem era ela, onde ela diz que era bom e começa a dizer pra anotar em seu curriculo sobre que era malabarista e começa a cantar uma música, logo aparece Castor Exigente dizendo que sua maior fraqueza era sua covardia, Amy aparece novamente dizendo que gosta de improvisar, onde começa a cantar novamento e Sonic a empurra para fora.Knuckles aparece dizendo que Sonic daria um ótimo assistente para ele, mais Sonic fala que procurava um assistente para ele, até que Knuckles diz que teria que mudar o nome de Sonic, e Sonic pega a prancheta e marca seu nome como não, Tails logo entra com uma capa, e Sonic pergunta, "Em uma situação de derrota o que faria?", ele responde que nunca haveria essa situação, e Sonic diz que ele é bom para um novato e logo Tails diz que não é um novato e tenta retirar o disfarce e cai no chão. thumb|left|252px|Sonic se surpreende ao ver que o candidato disfarçado é TailsEntão, o ouriço o vê sem o disfarce. Se impressionando e reclamando dizendo que não podia ser seu assistente, e Sonic concorda que podia. Até que Dr. Eggman entra dizendo que era qualificado para a vaga, onde Sonic diz que era seu inimigo, até que Eggman diz que qualquer qualificado podia, dizendo coisas positivas sobre seu serviço. Sonic concorda mais diz que nenhum seria seu assistente, e Tails pergunta quem mais concorria a vaga, até que Castor Exigente entra na porta perguntando se abonam o estacionamento, e Sonic diz que ser ele concorreria a vaga. thumb|252px|A prova final para ser o assistente de SonicNo pico da montanha e ele explica o percurso da corrida, e até onde deviam chegar. E durante Castor Exigente o corrige e Eggman o empurra e ele e Tails saem correndo, onde Eggman solta garras de seu hoverboard, até que Tails freia e as garras batem uma na outra e após Tails sem querer atropela Castor Exigente onde ele cai e diz que continua bem, até que Tails chega ao Tornado e Sonic pergunta o que estava ocorendo e Tails que não havia nada que ele não desse conta, e Eggman chega indo para seu Eggmóvel, e Tails diz que ele não conseguiria o cargo, e Eggman conta seu plano levantando Robô-Fogo e Sonic vê tudo. O Robô-Fogo continua jogando sua garra que acerta uma asa e o Tornado cai no meio do lago congelado, onde diz que está preso e Sonic o ajuda e conta a verdadeira identidade do plano. thumb|left|252px|Sonic e Tails relaxamTails entende, Dr. Eggman chama a atenção de Sonic dizendo que seguiu o conselho do lança chamas e Robô-Fogo atira e o gelo começa a derreter e Tails voa enquanto Sonic começa a se afogar dizendo que não sabe nadar, até que Tails tenta levantá-lo só que estava muito pesado, e Sonic diz para ele ir e Tails retruca dizendo que não era assim que assistentes agem onde os dois afundam e Tails usa suas caudas para formar turbinas e saem rapidamente da água e Tails joga Sonic e ele acerta Robô-Fogo o fazendo afundar na água, e queimar seus circuitos, logo no alto ele segura a mão de Tails e vão embora, onde Eggman fica e diz que criaria um novo robô, que até o daria presunto, só que presunto do mal. Na praia, Sonic e Tails conversaram sobre o retorno do amigo ao seu trabalho, mas já na Cabana de Sonic, Amy quer um retorno mas quando vê que Knuckles não tem um assistente, vai atrás dele e se torna sua assistente. Trivia *Esse é o primeiro episódio da . *Esse episódio junto com Morando Com o Inimigo, Pés Descontrolados, Chili Dog Day Afternoon e It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog foram os únicos da 1ª Temporada a serem lançados na ordem de produção nos Estados Unidos. *Mesmo sendo uma personagem principal, Sticks não aparece. *Eduardo Borgeth dublou Orbot somente neste episódio, depois voltou ao elenco dublando Mike o Boi, que neste episódio não teve falas. *Este é o primeiro episódio da série que apresenta erros. Continuidade *O hoverboard de Tails irá retornar em A Culpa é dos Gogobas. *O Robô-Fogo irá retornar em Batalha Cibernética. *Tails usa o Raio de Energia, que irá retornar em O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman. *Esse episódio apresenta uma estréia de vários personagens secundários. Erros thumb|252px|Erro em Mike *Quando Mike o Boi é visto na linha para Cabana de Sonic, seu traje, chifres e orelhas são coloridas de cinza. *Eggman é chamado de Robotnik neste episódio. **Mas somente no Brasil. *Na cena que o Castor Exigente está caindo com seu hoverboard, suas mãos somem. *Quando Eggman desce com seu hoverboard, na cena em que ele passa na floresta, sua cabeça some por alguns milésimos de segundos. *Em algumas cenas, os olhos de Tails somem durante as eliminatórias. *Quando Sonic vai atrás de Eggman e Tails em seus veículos (Eggmóvel e Tornado), os pés deles somem por um frame. *Quando o Robô-Fogo está sendo puxado pelo ímã para acabar com Tails novamente, suas pernas somem assim que Sonic o avista. *Quando o Robô-Fogo usa sua garra como serra, assim que ele acerta e puxa a garra, os olhos de Sonic ficam transparente. Alusões *Os hoverboards de Tails e do Castor Exigente assemelham muito aos da série Sonic Riders. *A música que Amy canta, "Quando os Santos", é uma alusão à uma música real de mesmo nome. *Assim como no primeiro episódio de Sonic X, Sonic se afoga e é salvo por um amigo. *O motivo de Eggman ser chamado de "Robotnik" foi uma homenagem às três primeiras séries de TV de Sonic: As Aventuras de Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog e Sonic Underground. Produção De acordo com Bill Freiberger, os primeiros rascunhos do episódio haveria Sticks a Texugo. No entanto, uma vez que não era necessário ela ser feita neste episódio, foi decidido remover Sticks inteiramente ao invés de se incomodar com o trabalho na inclusão ela.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKlgnKbm-3g Galeria Galeria de Videos Transcrição Internacional Navegação Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios exibidos em 2014 Categoria:Episódios exibidos em 2015 Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:2014 Categoria:2015 Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Natalys Raut-Sieuzac Categoria:Episódios produzidos por Mark Banker Categoria:Episódios produzidos por Doug Lieblich Categoria:Episódios de storyboard feitos por Jordi Valbuena Categoria:Episódios de storyboard feitos por Mickael Merigot Categoria:O